Everything Will Be Alright
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: Trapped in an abusive relationship, Roxas is seriously beginning to doubt that everything will be alright in the end. But perhaps a family dinner and his brother's handsome friend will change that... Read warnings inside!


Warnings: Abuse, detailed sex scenes, homosexual relationships, swearing and other things that some might find offensive. Read at your own risk!

My notes: Pairings in this one is mainly Roxas and Sephiroth, brief Roxas and Seifer and mentioned Roxas and Axel. I honestly have no idea what hit me when I wrote this. The pairing is quite weird, and I have never imagined Roxas and Sephiroth as a pair. When I began writing this, Sephiroth was only meant to be Cloud's friend, but before I could react he suddenly took over the whole story. Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Family dinner was always something that Roxas looked forward to. Spending time with his twin Sora and his big brother Cloud, as well as Cloud's boyfriend Leon. And sometimes Cloud's boss and friend Sephiroth joined them. Their family dinners was an old tradition, they did it every month, and it was one of the things... <strong>he <strong>couldn't deny Roxas, because that would rouse suspicion from the other brothers.

He... He was Roxas' boyfriend, Seifer Almasy. A man Roxas had thought he loved, a long time ago. Seifer had this bad boy attitude, which both had charmed and allured Roxas. He thought the attitude was just an act, but later it had been revealed that it run deeper than that. Seifer was three years older than Roxas, who was 18, and he was both bigger and stronger than him. Sometimes he was sweet, came with gifts and kisses, but most of the times he was controlling, possessive and abusing. They had dated for two years now and Seifer hit him almost every day, locked him inside their apartment, and broke his things and so on. Roxas thought almost constantly about leaving him, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know why. He didn't love Seifer, not anymore. But still he stayed, and quietly accepted the abuse.

Roxas cleared his throat, corrected his sleeves so that they covered the bruises on his wrists and made sure he had a small smile on his lips as he rang the door bell. He could hear muffled footsteps approaching the door. It opened. The one that had opened the door was Cloud's boss and friend, Sephiroth. Sephiroth was an extremely tall and quite muscular, and very intimidating, man in his late twenties with strange silver hair and even stranger cat like eyes. Roxas was a bit embarrassed to say he had been scared the man when they first met and that he still harbored some slight fear for him. But Sephiroth had never given him any reason to fear, the man was polite and quiet, and some would maybe say a bit cold.

"Oh, hello, Roxas." Sephiroth said with his low and cool voice, and stepped to the side so that the small blonde could enter.

"Hi, Sephiroth." Roxas replied weakly and pushed past him.

"Rox!" a brunette boy who looked remarkably like Roxas squeaked and threw himself at the blonde. Roxas just laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey, Sor!" he said. "What's up?"

"I'm fine!" Sora said and pulled away from the hug to fix Roxas with an accusing stare, complete with his hands at his hips. "How are YOU? You haven't called, or answered my or Cloud's calls in weeks!"

Roxas laughed and rubbed his neck nervously. "I'm just fine! I've been busy, that's all. Sorry for not keeping in touch. But I'm here now, right?"

Sora imminently perked up. "Yeah, you are! Come on!" he said and grabbed Roxas arm, and Roxas had to brace himself not to hiss at the touch, for Sora had grabbed him exactly where Seifer had hold onto him earlier, creating bruises. "Cloud, Roxas is finally here!"

They entered the kitchen, where Roxas' and Sora's older brother Cloud, who looked like an older Roxas, sat at the kitchen table watching as his boyfriend Leon cooked. Roxas smiled and hugged Cloud, who smiled back.

"I know you're busy, Rox, but please remember to keep in touch. We get worried about you, you know," Cloud scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry." Roxas said with a bright smile, but inwardly he cringed. Seifer had forbidden him from calling his brothers, but he had to speak with him about that when he got home. But he knew it would only give Seifer a new reason to hit him.

He felt Sephiroth's searching eyes on his back, as if he could read the thoughts in his head, which made him panic. He calmed himself, he had to stay calm or someone would notice. He had to stay calm.

"Well, dinner's ready." Leon said from his place at the stove.

"Great." Cloud said and kissed Leon's cheek. "Let's go sit in the dining room."

They headed into the dining room and sat down by the big dining table that dominated the room. On one side sat Roxas and Sora, and on the other side sat Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth. Leon had cooked a wonderful dinner, as usually, with meatloaf and potato, and a healthy salad as well.

"So, Roxas, how's Seifer?" asked Cloud as they had started eating.

"Oh, he's just fine." Roxas replied with a weak smile. He still felt Sephiroth studying him, as if sensing his lies, but he avoided the older man's eyes. Sephiroth always looked at him so weirdly. He never looked at Sora that way, or Cloud or Leon. Sometimes Roxas got a feeling that Sephiroth liked him, which scared him a bit. The man was not only over 10 years older than him and very rich; he was also so BIG, so tall with broad shoulders. But he had never said anything, and Roxas didn't bring up the subject either.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that you're with Seifer now." Cloud said with a slight laugh. "I still remember your ex, Axel. It's a great thing that you two broke up."

"Axel wasn't a bad person." Roxas said heatedly. He had dated Axel when he was just 15. Axel was a slightly crazy redhead who smoked, cussed, played with fire, fought, and broke the law... And Roxas had loved him, despite being such a careful and quiet person himself. Axel had been four years older than him. The reason they broke up were because Axel had been put in prison, and he said that it wasn't fair for Roxas, so they broke up.

"Uh, Roxas." Cloud said and raised one blonde eyebrow. "Axel wasn't exactly a good person either."

"He was always nice to me." Roxas defended his ex. "He never did something bad to me. And he loved me."

Cloud just shook his head. "I'm just glad it's over between you two. Seifer is so much more mature and nice." Roxas felt his heart hurt as the other at the table nodded their agreement, but he kept silent.

He continued to stay silent as the dinner went on, and everyone kept talking happily between themselves. Leon brought out desert, a chocolate cake, and Roxas felt the panic start clawing in his chest. Desert meant that the dinner was over soon, and that meant excusing himself and heading home. To Seifer. Suddenly, he felt it; a painful, stabbing feeling in his chest. He suddenly knew. He couldn't do this. He couldn't go back.

"Rox, are you alright?" Sora suddenly asked, and Roxas noticed that everyone was looking him, worry evident in their eyes. When had they stopped their happy chatter? "You're so pale, and you're trembling..." Sora whispered.

"I can't do it." Roxas whimpered. "I can't go home."

"What? Why? Have you and Seifer had an argument?" Cloud asked.

Roxas pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, vainly trying to stop the tears. He sniffed pathetically and felt Sora wrap his arms around his waist.

"Roxas, baby." Cloud cooed. "Just call him, or head home. I'm sure you can talk it through."

Laughing humorlessly, Roxas removed the hands from his face. "I can't go home, Cloud. I just can't."

"But why, Roxas?" Sora pressed, rubbing Roxas back.

"I'm not alright. He abuses me." Roxas sobbed. "He beats me up, he locks me up inside our apartment and h-he says I can't call you or tell you or he'll kill m-me." he continued, his voice shaking as he cried.

Silence. Then everything seemed to happen at once. Cloud exploded, screaming in rage. "I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!" he roared, and Leon fiercely nodded his agreement. He saw both Roxas and Sora like his little brothers, since he had no on his own, and he felt a fierce need to protect them. Sora started sobbing well and hugged Roxas close. Sephiroth seemed shaken as well, silent rage hiding behind his green eyes.

But as Cloud got up from his seat, intending to go after Seifer and beating the hell out of him, Leon close by to help his boyfriend, it was Sephiroth who stopped them. "Sit." he ordered. "Going and beating the man up won't help."

Cloud growled slightly, but sat down. "It will make me feel better!"

"But will it make Roxas feel better when you're put in prison?" Sephiroth said, not harshly, only trying to make Cloud and Leon gather their senses. They looked ashamed for a second, and sat down again.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked gently, bending forward so that he could put a hand on his crying little brother's shoulder.

Roxas sniffled a little in response.

"We should take him to a doctor to get the damages checked up and documented." Sephiroth then said. "We can take my car and head over to the hospital."

Roxas remained quiet, and the others seemed relieved that the oldest of them took charge over the situation. Sora and Leon stayed at home, while Cloud, Roxas and Sephiroth headed over to the hospital in Sephiroth's car. Everything happened so fast, according to Roxas. One second he was pretending to be alright, then he was crying and confessing to his family, then he was in Sephiroth's car (which smelled as nice as the man himself, Roxas noted with a faint blush coating his cheeks), and then he were ushered into a small examination room with a doctor, he had to undress and let the doctor poke around his body and take photos, then a police officer arrived and talked to Roxas and then, finally, they headed home again. Roxas was exhausted. He headed up on the terrace on the roof of Cloud's and Leon's house for some well deserved alone time.

He sat there, just breathing the cool summer air, alone for about 20 minutes or so before he heard the door behind him quietly open. Turning around slightly, he saw long silver hair in the corner of his eyes, and he hurried to turn around again, hiding his face from the other man.

"Um, thank you for all your help today, Sephiroth." he mumbled lowly, and heard the other man step outside, standing next to him.

"No problem, little one." Sephiroth answered soothingly, his voice soft and caring, making Roxas blush softly again. "I understand that you just wish to be alone right now, but I wanted to give you this before leaving." he said and bent down beside Roxas, handing him a small paper card.

"What is it?" Roxas said as he took the card from Sephiroth, squinting in the poor lightening to see what it said. But he was very thankful that it was dark outside, because otherwise Sephiroth might have noticed his blush.

"It's the card of my lawyer." Sephiroth said.

"I can't afford one." Roxas said, feeling embarrassed. "I haven't worked for months, since Seifer wouldn't allow me."

"That won't be a problem. I pay that lawyer a sum every month to take any cases I tell him, and I have already told him about you." Sephiroth said. "You don't need to worry about the cost."

"But..." Roxas said doubtfully. He didn't wish to use Sephiroth, it felt wrong.

"Please, it's no problem at all." Sephiroth said and smiled at Roxas. Once again, Roxas was thankful for the poor lightening as he felt his cheeks warm up. Sephiroth may look a bit scary, but he was very handsome when he smiled. "And I've added my number to the card, too." Sephiroth added, hesitating for a second or two. "I thought that perhaps we could have lunch some day."

Before a blushing Roxas could answer Sephiroth suddenly stood up again. "I will leave you to be alone for now, you must be exhausted. Please call the lawyer tomorrow, he will take care of everything." he said and turned to leave. "And feel free to call me anytime you want." he added before leaving.

"Bye." Roxas said weakly as the tall man left the terrace. Roxas stayed out on the terrace for a while longer before heading inside. He talked to Cloud about what would happen now, and his big brother told him, very firmly, that he expected Roxas to stay with him and Leon, at least for a while until he got back on his feet or as long as he wanted. Roxas gladly accepted the offer.

* * *

><p>The next day Roxas felt, well, a lot better, to put it mildly. He had gotten the life back in his sky blue eyes and his steps seemed lighter. He pondered for a while, and then called the lawyer Sephiroth told him about. The lawyer told him to not worry about a thing, and that he would take care of all contacts with the police and such things. That made Roxas feel even better.<p>

He headed out on a walk, walking mindlessly through the streets of the city, until he came across a high glass building. He recognized is as Cloud's work, which meant Sephiroth was there as well. Hesitating for a few minutes, walking around in circles, he finally fished up his cell phone and called the number he had gotten yesterday. Roxas felt that he should at least say thank you.

"Sephiroth." a bored voice answered his call.

"Um, hi, Sephiroth." Roxas said, feeling a little intimidated by the man, even during a simple phone call. "It's Roxas."

It sounded like Sephiroth imminently brightened up. "Ah, hello, Roxas." he said. "I'm happy you called. How about that lunch?"

"I'm free right now." Roxas said, thinking that it would be rude to say no to Cloud's friend who had helped him so much and everything.

"Good." Sephiroth's voice sounded slightly husky, making Roxas blush softly. "Should I pick you up somewhere?"

"Eh, no." Roxas said. "That won't be necessary. I'm in town."

"Do you know where your brother works?" Sephiroth asked. "We can meet there if you wish."

"I can find my way there." Roxas said, too embarrassed to state that he was already there.

"Alright." Sephiroth confirmed. "See you in a while then? Just head right inside and take the lift to the top floor. My office is there. Bye."

"See you." Roxas said and hung up. He paced around town for a good ten minutes or so before heading inside the imposing building. He tried to look comfortable among the fancy suits, and failing with his jeans and sweater, as he headed over to the lifts. He tried his best to ignore the strange looks everyone gave him, and boarded the closest elevator. Unfortunately, it was packed with other people. And there was a lift guy, too, who you had to tell where you're going. Roxas swore in his head.

"Where to?" he asked Roxas and studied the boy in a criticizing manner.

"Um, top floor, please." Roxas squeaked out nervously. He felt himself blush as he heard the snickers from the other people in the lift.

"You're not going to the top floor, kid." the elevator guy said, rather rudely. "Are you here to visit a parent or sibling? Which department do they work at?"

"I'm just going to have lunch with a friend, Sephiroth." Roxas said and shuffled his feet.

Now the elevator guy outright laughed. "Nice one, kiddo!" he said mockingly. "As if Mr. Jenova himself would lunch with a kid like you! Now tell me which store you're going to or get off."

Roxas felt embarrassed tears gather at the corner of his eyes, and silently went off the elevator, with the mocking laughs of the elevator guy and the other occupants of the elevator ringing in his ears. He sat down on a sofa next to the elevator and called Sephiroth again.

"Roxas?" Sephiroth answered, having recorded Roxas number this time.

"Um, hi, Sephiroth." Roxas said meekly, drying his tears at the sleeve of his shirt. "I'm here. Could you come down?"

"I just need to finish a thing up here real quick. Sorry." Sephiroth said. "Why don't you come up and keep me company, and we'll head out to have lunch in just 15 minutes or so?"

"I... tried." Roxas said.

"You tried?" Sephiroth said, and Roxas could hear the frown marring his face. "Is there something wrong with the elevators?"

"No, not exactly." Roxas said. "But I got thrown off. The elevator guy just laughed and didn't believe me when I said I was going top floor, called me kiddo and told me to leave." he said with an embarrassed and slightly hurt laugh.

"Wait a second." Sephiroth said, his voice laced with cold anger, as he hung up the phone.

Only two minutes later the tall silver haired man exited one of the elevators and headed over to Roxas in the entrance. Everyone greeted their boss respectfully, but he ignored them.

"Which car?" he asked Roxas and nodded to the elevators.

"Left one." Roxas said weakly and pointed. "But there really isn't a problem..."

"There is." Sephiroth said between clenched teeth as he headed over to the lift, beckoning for Roxas to follow him. Everyone parted for them, making Roxas blush slightly again. Sephiroth pressed the button, and the elevator opened after a few seconds. The tall man put in his hand so it would not leave before he was done.

"You." he said firmly and fixed the elevator guy with a cold stare. "What's your name?"

"M-mr. Jenova!" the man said, shocked at his boss' sudden appearance. "My name is Harry Simmons, sir!"

"Mr. Simmons." Sephiroth began. "Do you think it's "funny" or "amusing" to call my invited friend "kiddo" and laugh in his face before throwing him off the elevator?" he said and fixed Harry with an ice cold glare, making everyone in the elevator and outside, including Roxas, freeze up with terror. Poor Mr. Simmons looked like he would piss his pants. "I can tell you right away that I certainly do not find that amusing. So, do you?"

"N-no, sir!" the man bellowed, looking scared to death.

"Well, you can laugh all the way home." Sephiroth said with a cruel smile. "You're fired. Now get out."

The man didn't argue, only hurried away. Roxas felt petrified in fear. Sephiroth was so terrifying! When the tall man turned back to face the small blonde again, Roxas had to swallow a small squeak of terror from escaping. Sephiroth, sensing and seeing the boy's fear imminently softened his eyes and expression.

"Want to head out and have lunch, Roxas?" he asked. "I was going to finish my work, but I can take care of it later."

"It's fine!" Roxas said, finding his voice again. "We can go to your office so that you can finish."

Sephiroth smiled at him and ushered him inside the elevator, making the other riders on it get off, not wanting to be close to their boss after such a display. "Come on then." He pressed the button for the top floor.

The office of Sephiroth was huge, with an interior done in dark wood, silver and black. Roxas curled up on a quite comfortable black couch while Sephiroth seated himself at the big and imposing desk to finish his work. Roxas spent the time enjoying the stunning view of the all glass wall that overlooked the whole city, while sneaking glances at Sephiroth, who looked really handsome in his reading glasses. Sephiroth suddenly looked up when Roxas were gazing at him, shooting an amused smile at the boy, making him blush a deep scarlet and quickly turn away. Sephiroth chuckled a little before returning to his work.

When Sephiroth was done with his paperwork they left the office and headed over to a small but exclusive lunch place close by. They had a lovely lunch, making relaxed small talk. Roxas got over his fright from the elevator incident and were able to relax around the man again, and Sephiroth did his best to make him comfortable in his presence. Then they came to the issue of paying for lunch.

"I can pay my part just fine!" Roxas protested as Sephiroth handed his card to the waiter. "I feel bad; I have already used your lawyer and everything."

"Just let me pay." Sephiroth said calmly as waved for the lingering waiter to leave.

"But..." Roxas continued to protest.

"Besides, compared to one of the best lawyers in the country, a lunch seems like a ridiculously small thing to argue about." Sephiroth said and arched one eyebrow at his smaller companion.

Roxas imminently got an ashamed flush over his usually pale cheeks. "I..." he said, dejected.

Sephiroth leaned closer to Roxas. "If you really want to pay me back..." he almost purred out.

"Yes?" Roxas said eagerly and raised his head.

Almost groaning in both pleasure and frustration at the boy's innocence, Sephiroth just settled at smirking. "A kiss would be nice."

The flush on the small boy's cheeks turned to a fierce blush. "A k-kiss." he stuttered.

"A kiss." Sephiroth confirmed with a smirk, which quickly turned into a kinder smile. "Of course, only if you want to." Sensing Roxas doubt, Sephiroth was quick to add "I don't want to pressure you, Roxas."

"Do... Do you like me?" Roxas said softly.

"I do. I really do like you, Roxas." Sephiroth answered equally softly in tone. "But you probably think I'm too old for you, huh? I..."

But before he could finish, Roxas leaned forward and pecked him quickly on the lips, making himself blush even darker.

Sephiroth smirked again. "I'm not completely sure I caught that." he said teasingly and puckered his lips at the younger male.

Relaxed by how utterly ridiculous the older man looked, Roxas snickered before bending forward again. He pressed his lips against Sephiroth's again, but lingering this time. Sephiroth slowly raised his hands and gently grabbed Roxas' blonde spikes, pressing the boy closer to him, softly moving their lips together. Roxas shivered as he felt the large, powerful hand in his hair; he had always liked when his hair was touched. He finished the long, slow kiss by playfully letting his tongue rub against Sephiroth's lips, before pulling away. Sephiroth let his hand release soft, blonde hair so that the boy could sit down again.

"Did you catch that?" Roxas asked, somewhat bashful but still happy.

"I certainly did." Sephiroth said in a husky voice and grabbed Roxas' hand, holding it in his own larger one. Roxas just smiled in response, feeling more relaxed around the older man now.

"I'm... not completely sure where I want this to lead..." Roxas said, still holding hands with Sephiroth.

"I understand." Sephiroth said soothingly and rubbed Roxas' hand with his thumb. "You left Seifer just yesterday, and he has been abusing you... I understand that you want space, that you want to be alone for a while."

"It's so strange." Roxas said, sounding frustrated. "I want space but at the same time, I hate the thought of being alone." He sighed. "I don't really know what I want."

"I see..." Sephiroth replied, seeming to be deep in thought. "How about a little deal then?" he said.

"What kind of deal?" Roxas asked.

"What if we could just take it easy?" Sephiroth began. "I will give you space, we don't have to live together, we won't have sex or call ourselves boyfriends. All I ask is that I can take you on some dates every now and then, and perhaps kiss you, since you seemed to like that." he added with a cheeky grin at Roxas' blushing face.

"I..." Roxas said bashfully. "Can I make a... small change to that deal?"

"Of course you can." Sephiroth said. "I made it for your sake, after all."

"Um... I..." Roxas said, hesitating.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked patiently. He was normally not a patient person, but with this small, cute blonde he felt like he had all the time in the world. "What is it, Roxas?" he coaxed when the boy continued to hesitate.

"I really like sex." Roxas finally managed to said, blushing fiercely.

"Well, so do I." Sephiroth purred. "I just didn't want to pressure you. But if you want to change the deal on that point, I certainly don't mind."

"I do want to change the deal on that point." Roxas said. "I haven't had good sex in... forever by now."

"We'll have to change that, hm?" Sephiroth said, smirking at the younger one.

"Yeah." Roxas said, smiling at the older man, melting Sephiroth's usually cold heart. The boy was just so sweet, especially when he smiled like that. "Um, Sephiroth." Roxas said. "This might sound a bit childish, I suppose, but we don't really know each other very well and..." he trailed off.

"What is it, Roxas?" Sephiroth asked with another smile. "I promise I won't laugh."

"I thought that we could play twenty questions or something like that." Roxas said bashfully. "You know, to get to know each other better."

"That sounds like a great idea." Sephiroth said, smiling as he saw the boy perk up at his words. "Do you want to start or should I?"

"Um, you start." Roxas said.

"Alright..." Sephiroth said and pondered on what he wanted to ask for a few seconds. "I suppose we should start with the basics." he said eventually. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18." Roxas replied.

Sephiroth suddenly looked really relieved. "That's great." he said. "I was kind of worried about your age. You look younger, and I was praying that you were at least 16."

Roxas spluttered a little. "I don't look that young!" he said, feeling slightly offended. He fumed for a bit, but got over it quickly. He was used to it after all, being so short and generally young looking. He then sent Sephiroth's own question back at the man. "And you?"

"I'm 31. What's your favorite color?" Sephiroth continued their little game, and Roxas had to smile a little at the silly question.

"I like black and white, and azure I guess." he answered. "When is your birthday?"

"April 5." Sephiroth replied swiftly. "And yours?"

"October 11." Roxas answered. "Is your hair really that color?"

Sephiroth chuckled. "It is." he said. "My brothers have the same hair colors. What do you plan to do now? Get a job, go to college or something else?"

Thinking deeply for a minute or so, Roxas then replied "I really don't know." he said, sounding somewhat depressed. "I want to go to college, but I don't have a college fund or anything. So find a job, I suppose."

"I'll pay." Sephiroth was swift to say, and when Roxas began to splutter protests, he was quick to put a stop to them. "Roxas, please." he said. "I have more money than I could ever hope to spend during my whole lifetime. Why can't I spend some on it on you? I like you, Roxas. I really do. And if you want to go to college, I want to help you."

"I..." Roxas began, but Sephiroth's stern gaze quickly silenced his protests. "That... would be nice." he said weakly. "If you really don't mind. I really want to go to college. It had always been my dream. I like school."

"Consider it done then." Sephiroth said. "I will call the principle of Twilight College and get you a spot. What do you want to major in?"

"Literature." Roxas said quickly, but the winced. "I guess you don't really have a future with that education, but that have always been my dream, I suppose. You probably think it's stupid."

"I don't." Sephiroth said. "I went to business school to please my father and take over the business. But I think you should follow your heart and do what you want."

"Thanks, Seph." Roxas said, and then clasped his hands in front of his hands and made a bashful noise. "I mean Sephiroth! Sorry, I didn't mean to nickname you without your consent and..."

Sephiroth interrupted him with a laugh. "It's alright, Roxas." he said warmly. "I'd like it if you called me Seph. I already let my brothers call me that after all."

"Oh, alright." Roxas said, smiling again. "You can call me Rox, if you want. It's what my family and friends call me."

"Alright." Sephiroth said, still smiling helplessly at Roxas' cuteness. He felt his face muscles strain; he really wasn't used to this much smiling. But he couldn't help but to smile around the younger male. "Do you want to continue our little game? It's your turn."

"Sure." Roxas replied. "Hm... Tell me about your family."

"Alright." Sephiroth said. "My mother, Lucrecia, died when my second youngest brother were born. I didn't know her very well. My father Hojo later remarried and had my youngest brother with that woman. My father died a year ago from heart problems. We weren't very close. I have four brothers; Loz, Yazoo, Kadaj and Riku. Even though Riku is only our half brother, we consider him as much as our brother as we do with each other. They mean a lot to me, and I love them. Loz is 25, Yazoo 23, Kadaj 19 and Riku is 17. They grow up so quickly." Sephiroth said with a sigh. "Now, tell me about your family. I know your brothers, but I don't really know much more."

"Well, our father murdered our mother when I and Sora were just one year old and Cloud were five, and he was put in prison."

"I'm sorry." Sephiroth said.

"It's alright." Roxas answered. "I don't remember either of them, so it feels okay to talk about it. We got adopted by a family, all three of us, since we had no other relatives to take us in. When Cloud turned 18 we moved out and got our own house. We have no contact with the family who adopted us; we didn't really like it with them. So I only have my brothers, who I love dearly. Cloud has acted a lot like our mom during mine and Sora's childhood, despite being just four years older."

"It's good with siblings, right?" Sephiroth said and smiled at Roxas.

Roxas nodded with a bright smile on his own. "It is." he confirmed. "It would be fun to meet your siblings one day, since you have met mine."

"Well, how about this. Do you, Cloud, Leon and Sora want to come over for dinner later today?" Sephiroth asked. "Then you could meet my brothers."

"That would be fun!" Roxas said. "I'll ask Cloud and Sora later and call you, okay?"

"Sounds good." Sephiroth said and subtly checked his phone. "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to the office now. I had a great time with you today, Roxas."

"I had a good time, too." Roxas answered happily. He blushed a little, before bending forward and pressing a chaste kiss against Sephiroth's cheek.

"Want to have a ride home?" Sephiroth said and smiled at Roxas' embarrassment. "I can tell one of my secretaries to drive you."

"I'll walk. It's a beautiful day today, after all." Roxas replied. "I'll call you later! Bye!"

"Bye." Sephiroth replied, and watched as the short blonde left the restaurant. He was so cute and amazing, and his small infatuation and crush on the boy had grown into full love by just spending a little time with him. He hoped their relationship had a chance, despite their age difference and Roxas troubled past.

* * *

><p>When Roxas got home and told Cloud and Sora about him and Sephiroth, the older blonde was a bit doubtful. Sure, Sephiroth was a great guy and his friend, but he was so much older than Roxas, so much physically larger and way more experienced, and Roxas had left his abusive boyfriend just the day before. But on the other hand, he knew Sephiroth would never harm Roxas and a firm but gentle hand maybe was what Roxas needed after the crashed relationship with Axel and the abusive with Seifer. Sora was also slightly doubtful, but he saw himself as an optimistic person, and even though Sephiroth scared him, he would support Roxas if that was what his twin wanted.<p>

"Are you sure that you're just not seeking comfort now that you and Seifer are over?" Cloud asked Roxas, wanting to be supporting, but he couldn't help his protectiveness.

"Of course I want comfort, and stability." Roxas said and hugged his arms around himself. "But I like Sephiroth, and I would like to give a relationship a shot. Besides, we agreed to take it easy in the beginning."

"Alright." Cloud said, sounding a bit reassured. "I trust you to make the right decision, Rox."

"And he invited us three and Leon to meet his brothers today and eat dinner, by the way!" Roxas suddenly remembered. "Since he have met mine, and all."

"That would be nice, I suppose." Cloud said. "Sora?"

"Sounds good!" Sora said and nodded happily. Food always perked him up.

"Good." Roxas said, happy that his brothers had accepted the invite. He wanted to see Sephiroth again, as soon as possible. "I'll call him right away and tell him we're coming!"

* * *

><p>By 7pm. the three brothers and Leon stood outside the Jenova manor. The very, very big Jenova manor. "Damn." Leon said, and summarized all their thoughts.<p>

Sora, never one to be discouraged, rang the doorbell.

The door was opened by a tinier version of Sephiroth, but with turquoise eyes, looking roughly the same age as the twins, only with a more bulky build and taller.

"Hi!" Sora said happily, as usual.

"Hey." the young man said. "You must be big brother's guests. Come inside."

"Thanks." Cloud replied and ushered the twins inside like the mother hen he was, his boyfriend following close by.

"I'm Riku. The others are in the kitchen, follow me." Riku said and waved for the guests to follow him. They did, and entered a grand kitchen, where the other brothers had gathered. Sephiroth and another silver haired man who was very bulky and almost as tall a Sephiroth sat at the table, and a slimmer and younger version of Sephiroth were cooking.

"Hello, and welcome to our home." Sephiroth said. "Make yourselves at home. I'm glad you could make it."

The slimmer brother by the stove turned around. He looked pleased to see them, focusing on Cloud. "Ah, you must be Sephiroth little love interest!" he said. "I'm Yazoo, the third child."

"I'm Cloud." Cloud said. "And this." He pointed at the, as usually, cross-looking Leon. "Is my boyfriend Leon."

"Oh, but..." Yazoo said and looked at the twins, before turning to his oldest brother with a scolding frown. "Seph, how could you! They're only children!" Sephiroth just rolled his eyes at his brothers scolding, and didn't reply.

"Hey, we're 18!" Sora protested.

"So you're Roxas then?" the bulky man at the table asked curiously.

"Nope, I'm Sora!" Sora replied, his scorn imminently forgotten. Sora was a "forget and forgive" kind of person. "I'm Roxas twin!"

"And I'm Roxas." Roxas said, even though there hardly was any need for it. "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Loz!" the bulky man at the table said, and Roxas couldn't help but to think the big man reminded him somewhat of Sora. Carefree, happy and somewhat childish.

A fourth little Sephiroth clone made its entrance, catching the last bit of conversation. "And I'm Kadaj." he said with a confident smirk, ogling Cloud, which made Leon wrap a possessive arm around his smaller boyfriend.

Yazoo clasped his hands together, bringing everyone's attention to himself. "Well, dinner's ready! Head into the dining room, and me and Kadaj will bring it there!"

Kadaj looked like he wanted to protest, but Yazoo grabbed his arm and ushered everyone else out of the kitchen. Sephiroth showed the guests to the dining room, where they and the brothers sat down to wait for the food, chattering lightly. Sora and Riku looked like they found each other right away and were happily talking away, while Roxas and Sephiroth talked with each other and Cloud talked with Loz about motorcycles. Leon kept his silence, as usually. He was not a man of many words.

After just a few minutes Yazoo entered together with a sullen looking Kadaj (who lightened up when he saw Cloud again) carrying the food. They sat it down on the table.

"Enjoy the food!" Yazoo said, looking pleased by everyone's compliments about how great it looked.

The evening continued pleasantly enough. After dinner were done, Sora and Riku disappeared off together somewhere, Loz and Cloud were still discussing motors and other mechanic things only they understood, under Leon's watchful eye of course, while Kadaj lingered around them, making moves, which was ignored, on the blonde. Cloud looked mildly disgruntled by Kadaj's obvious interest in him, but he was used to unwanted interest, and easily ignored the boy. It helped to have Leon by his side, to discourage Kadaj from making any bigger moves on him.

Roxas and Sephiroth left the others, heading upstairs. "Where's your bedroom?" Roxas asked, not looking at Sephiroth, in fear of blushing violently.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Do you want to have sex?" he asked in an unbelieving voice. "Now?"

Shuffling his feet, Roxas still refused to meet the older man's gaze. "Well, our brother's won't bother us in a while so I though..." He didn't finish the sentence, drifting off instead, looking insecure.

"Roxas." Sephiroth said seriously and grabbed the boy's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "There's no rush. None at all. I want you to feel comfortable with this, with us."

"I just..." Roxas said. "I'm scared." he confessed, his voice shaking. "And I feel that if I wait even longer to have sex, I will not be able to do it again. Ever. Seifer, he... wasn't very gentle. And I just... want you to show me sex can be good and..." he trailed off again, tears gathering in his sky blue eyes as he helplessly gazed into Sephiroth's green ones.

Sephiroth embraced him, holding him against his chest in a gentle hug. "If that's what you want, what you need, then I won't protest." he said soothingly. "Come on." He released Roxas from the hug and took his hand, bringing him to his bedroom. They entered.

"How do you want to do this?" he asked the younger.

"Um, I don't know." Roxas said. "Can't you just, I don't know, take control? You're more experienced than me. I've only had two boyfriends, and have only have sex with them. And they always took control."

"Well, you should learn to take control during sex, too. I believe that is good for a relationship. But for now, I suppose I will. We can work on that some other time." Sephiroth said and stepped closer to the blonde, wrapping his arms around his narrow waist. Roxas blushed softly in response, lifting his head and meeting Sephiroth's searching lips.

They kissed, slowly, for a moment. Sephiroth let his hands explore, first grabbing the other male's hips, before slipping upwards, lifting his shirt in the progress. He tossed it aside, before falling to his knees before the boy. He was tall and standing on his knees brought his face in level with Roxas' pale chest. He licked the pink nipples, making them erect and making his young lover moan lowly. He stood up again, standing at his full height before removing his suit jacket and his shirt. He encouraged Roxas with a low groan as the smaller male let his hands reach out and touch his abs, before trailing upwards and rubbing his nipples as well

Sephiroth guided Roxas to the bed, gently laying him down on his back. He laid over him, but made sure to support his own weigh so that he did not crush the petite form lying under him. They kissed once more, exchanging saliva, exploring each other's mouths. Sephiroth let one of his hands trail down Roxas stomach, to warn him, and gently rubbed against the boy's clothed crotch. He was rewarded with a pleasured whine, encouraging him to rub more firmly now that he knew Roxas liked it.

"Please, Seph!" Roxas gasped. "I don't want to go so slowly, not this time. We can take it slower next time if you want, but please, can't we skip foreplay?"

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "Alright." he said. "But I will not stress when preparing you, okay? You're so small, and I'm not exactly tiny or anything, so it'll probably hurt."

Roxas just nodded, showing that he agreed to Sephiroth's terms. He wanted this. He needed this to get over what Seifer did to him... Even if it did hurt, it would feel good to feel cherished and being a part of it instead of being belittled and forced. He hadn't been meaning to exaggerate when he told Sephiroth that he might not be able to have sex otherwise. It's like how you had to get on the horse after falling off, or the fear would only get worse and worse.

Nodding as well, Sephiroth gently pulled down Roxas pants and flung to the place where he had discarded the shirt earlier. Now Roxas laid under him, only clad in his underwear and a blush that covered his whole body. Sephiroth felt himself harden at the erotic sight. He trailed hot kisses down Roxas body, lingering over the boy's lips, neck, nipples, lower stomach and hips to suck and bite a little extra. Relaxing as much as he could, Roxas leaned back and let Sephiroth do as he wished, whimpering softly in pleasure every now and then. It felt so good! Seifer had never really bothered with his pleasure and... Roxas forced himself to stop thinking about Seifer, when it was Sephiroth who did these amazing things to him.

Slipping his finger inside the underwear, Sephiroth hooked his fingers onto the edge and pulled them down gently, exposing Roxas hard member.

"Ah, Seph..." Roxas moaned as Sephiroth grabbed his cock and started stroking it. "Please!" he screamed as the pace increased. "Ah! I don't want to cum yet!"

Sephiroth ignored his pleas, only increasing the pace, intent on making the younger come. "It will make you more relaxed." he said. "Then it will be easier for me to penetrate you." Then, he bent down and licked the cock in his hand, from base to head, making Roxas come with a loud wail of pleasure. While the blonde panted, trying to catch his breath and come down from his high, Sephiroth licked his hand clean from Roxas' offerings, enjoying the salty taste of the cum.

"C-can we move on now?" Roxas asked when he had calmed himself down a bit. "Please, Seph..."

"Of course." Sephiroth said soothingly. "Just remember to tell me if you want to stop or go slower."

"Yeah..." Roxas agreed. "But... Can you remove your pants too? It's embarrassing to be the only one naked..."

"Sure." Sephiroth said with a smirk, and momentarily stood up from the bed to lower his pants and underwear in one pull. He was stone hard and leaking pre-cum. Roxas blush darkened at the sight, and he swallowed, feeling both thrilled and very, very nervous.

"You're so big..." he said, and smiled slightly when he saw Sephiroth's pleased expression. "Bigger than the two I have had sex with before." With those words, he took Sephiroth's large length in his hand when the man sat down on the bed again, stroking the pulsating organ. Sephiroth hummed in pleasure and put one of his hands on Roxas hair, massaging the scalp to encourage him.

Even though he wanted to cum as well, Sephiroth reluctantly pushed Roxas away from his cock and down on his back again so that he could start preparing the boy for penetration. He lifted one pale leg, folding it up over Roxas' chest, exposing the wrinkled hole he was looking for. Reaching for the bottle of lube on his bedside table, he popped the bottle open and squirted a generous amount of the cool liquid on his hand.

Roxas moaned softly to encourage Sephiroth's slick, prodding fingers as he felt one slip inside him easily. "Feels nice." he whispered so that the older male wouldn't stop, and began stroking his half hard cock slowly to excite himself again. Sephiroth hummed in response, gently forcing another finger inside. Now he met a little resistance, and only got the second finger half way in as Roxas' ring muscle tightened around him.

"Relax, baby." he cooed and bent down to kiss the boy again. Roxas whimpered in response and kissed him back, forcing himself to relax. Feeling the ring muscle loosening around his prodding fingers, Sephiroth managed to insert the second one fully. He then proceeded to move them in and out, scissoring them as well, to loosen Roxas up even more, making him ready for a third finger.

Suddenly crying out loud, Roxas tossed his head back thus broke the kiss. Sephiroth smirked in triumph - he had found his lover's prostate. He focused his prodding on that spot, poking and rubbing against the pleasure spot, making Roxas moan loudly with every hit.

"Ah! Please, more! Seph!" Roxas managed to force out between his moans of pleasure.

Sephiroth heeded his pleas and pressed another finger inside, letting it join the other two at abusing Roxas' prostate mercilessly. After continuing to finger fuck Roxas for a while, he deemed him stretched enough. He decided to ask for Roxas permission to enter him, not wanting to scare or surprise the boy, and also letting him have another chance at changing his mind.

"Rox, do you want me to enter you?" he asked, his voice husky with pent up pleasure.

"Oh! Yes, please!" Roxas moaned. "Please!"

Sephiroth was very pleased with how vocal the boy was; it was truly erotic to hear his lover's pleas and moans. He gently removed his fingers from Roxas' now stretched entrance, taking the bottle and getting more lube, which he spread over his manhood. He lifted the boy's other leg and slung it over his shoulder and then took position at Roxas entrance, ready to breach him, just pressing the head of his cock against the hole. He waited for Roxas to tell him, once again, that he wanted it. Both because of that he scared the boy would change his mind, but also because he wanted to hear his pleas again.

"Please, Seph, take me!" Roxas moaned out when he felt the head of his lover's cock press against him. "Please!"

With a grunt, and a delighted shiver at Roxas' voice, Sephiroth pressed forward. He didn't get in. He pressed a little harder, still gentle in his fear of tearing the boy with his large size, but he just couldn't get inside him. He grunted again, and paused to think.

Sephiroth pulled away, making Roxas whimper in protest and try to pull him closer. "You need to turn over and get on your hands and knees." Sephiroth commanded gently. "I can't penetrate you like this, it's too tight."

"I'm not too tight." Roxas grumbled as he did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees in front of his lover. "You're too big."

"That works too." Sephiroth said, sounding smug because of Roxas words. He licked his lips as he overlooked the boy's new position. It was truly an erotic sight to behold. He massaged one of the pale buttocks presented to him, but Roxas reached back and swatted at his hand.

"Seph, stop teasing!" Roxas moaned out. "I'm ready to explode by now! I need you!" he whimpered.

The silver haired man grabbed the younger's hips and tried to penetrate him again. This time it worked fairly better, and he managed to get halfway inside. He groaned lowly at the tightness, Roxas hugged him with velvety walls like a glove, and Roxas moaned in response. He thrust a couple of times, and managed to fully sheathe himself inside his young lover.

"Feels good?" he managed to say, having to restrain himself from pounding the boy into the mattress.

"Feels great." Roxas moaned. "Please move, Seph."

"Alright, baby." Sephiroth murmured, and began to thrust rhythmically, keeping a steady pace. All that could be heard was his own labored breathing, Roxas moans and the sound of wet skin hitting wet skin. Sephiroth felt like blowing his load already, but he had decided not to cum before his lover did.

Roxas thrust his body backwards, timing to meet Sephiroth's thrusts. He whimpered helplessly as his prostrate was hit over and over.

When they began to near their limit, their pace began to become more erratic and desperate. When Sephiroth began to fist Roxas erection, the smaller male couldn't hold it anymore and blew his load with a loud wail. Sephiroth grunted as he felt the walls around his cock tighten even more, and he tried to keep up the feral pace even as he felt Roxas helplessly flop around under him, but he couldn't keep it in either, and felt himself cum inside his lover.

They flopped down on the bed together, and Sephiroth made sure to fall beside Roxas so that he didn't crush the slender boy. Slinging an arm over the boy, he asked if he were alright.

"I'm fine." Roxas said, sounding almost a bit dreamy. "It felt great, Seph. I haven't had that good sex ever."

Sephiroth smirked, shining with self satisfaction, but also gentle happiness at having pleased his young lover. "I'm glad you think so, baby." he murmured and pulled the boy closer. Roxas shivered a little. "Cold?" he asked, and when Roxas nodded in response and snuggled closer, he pulled up the blanket to cover them.

Roxas sighed lowly in happiness as he cuddled against Sephiroth's warm chest. It felt great to be held like this, so gently and loving. Axel hadn't been one for cuddling, and Seifer had, well, been Seifer. And it felt great, as well, to have sex. Good sex. Sephiroth was an amazing lover, knowing just the way to hold him, kiss him, touch him, fuck him...

"Seph?" he whispered.

"Hm? What is it, Roxas?" Sephiroth replied mindlessly as he soothingly stroked Roxas back.

"I want to be your boyfriend." Roxas said in a little voice, suddenly terrified at the thought of being rejected. He had been the one to say that he didn't want a relationship, but now he knew that he wanted it. He wanted to be Sephiroth's boyfriend.

The hand stopped its gentle stroking. "What?" Sephiroth asked, his voice unbelieving but hopeful all the same. "Really?" When Roxas blushed and nodded, Sephiroth felt himself smile broadly. "I would love to be your boyfriend." he said and bent down to kiss the boy.

Even though Roxas had left Seifer just the day before, it felt like he had started a whole new life since yesterday. A second chance at life, perhaps. Sephiroth, his future college plans and, well, everything felt so new and refreshing. He had to admit that the thought if his and Sephiroth's relationship both thrilled him and scared the crap out of him. But as he laid there in the arms of his new lover, his body still slightly bruised from Seifer's abuse, everything suddenly seemed alright. He would be alright.


End file.
